Junpei's Evil Plot
by Saberfanboy
Summary: In a series of short and random events, Junpei dies, but his body disappears. A series of unexpected events lead to the why Junpei's dead body's disappeared... warning: character deaths
1. Chapter 1

Hi Saberfanboy here. This is actually an edited version of the same fic under another account, "Freak Boy" created more than 5 years ago, which I no longer use (since I forgot the password and that email no longer works). I happen to find the story again and decided to edit and repost.

Sorry if it bugs you, but… although everyone else is called by their Japanese names, Tommy and Zoe are kept as it is…Oh yea.. the warning and disclaimer...

Warning: Junpei bashing. For this chapter at least…

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, it would never be aired on public television or anything at all really.

Chapter 1: Junpei's Evil Plot

After they came back from the digital world everything was back to normal.

0-0-0

At school, Zoe and Kouji were secretly sending love letters to each other on the computer without Junpei and the others knowing.

0-0-0

One lovely afternoon, Junpei, wanting to know more about his secret crush, Zoe snuck into Zoe's room to take her diary. However, Zoe caught him when he was leaving her room. J.P quickly thought of lie and blurted out, "Kouji told me to do this; He made me!"

Zoe called Kouji over to her house. Kouji made it to Zoe's house in a matter of seconds since he only lived a couple houses down the block. Right after Kouji's arrival, Zoe immediately asked, "Did you make Junpei steal my diary?"

Kouji simply replied, "No" and without _any_ further questioning Zoe believed him. She turned to Junpei and said, "You big fat lying bastard, I never want see you again!" and slapped him. Junpei ran out of Zoe's house with his hand over his swelling cheek. That girl can really hit hard.

(Meanwhile)

Takuya and Shinya were arguing over who got to use the computer.

"Go away you mother fucker!" Takuya shouted into Shinya's face. Shinya started to cry and ran out of the room. "Yeah, go cry like a baby that you are!" Takuya shouted after his brother.

0-0-0

The next day, Junpei and his friend, Taro raced to his house from school. They shouted in unison, "3,2,1,and go!" Junpei decided to cheat and ran through the forest beside his house.

Taro who had just reached Junpei's house breathing heavily, stopped; Junpei was lying on the yard with two knives in his back and one in his ass. There was a growing pool of blood around Junpei on the grass and specks of blood spotted the flowers. Breathing again, Taro shouted "Holy shit!" and started to run around in a circle panicking.

After Takuya heard that Junpei was dead, he rounded all the digi-destines and members from his secret 'Anti-Junpei' club at school that he started with Zoe. They started a party with a big sign saying 'JUNPEI IS FINALLY DEAD!' at none other than Junpei's house. There was cake, candy, chocolate, pop, gifts, and games.

There was a conga line where almost everyone chanted along to, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, cha, cha! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, cha, cha!"

0-0-0

Hours into the party, Takuya who just came out of the washroom suddenly froze when a ninja popped up in front of him and tried to choke him. Takuya managed run away from the ninja. The ninja did not chase after Takuya and stood still saying, "Die, die, die, die, I will kill everyone in this house!" and left. When Takuya snuck back to the living room where the party was mainly held he saw lots of blood and dead people on the floor. Fortunately, none of the dead people were his friends.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There really isn't a "ReallyEvilNinja'" okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 2: After Effect

Takuya enters the main room where the party was held to see only bloody furniture, destroyed furniture, deconstructed furniture, some half built furniture, and dead club members. Every dead club member had 2 knives in their back and one in their ass, which includes the conga line of people with all their own set of weapons in they backs & behinds. By the time Takuya found his friends they had already gathered quietly in Junpei's backyard discussing heir situation, which doesn't explain why they even had a party at the deceased's home.

"Hey watch out there's a killer ninja around here somewhere!" yells Takuya " He just tried to kill me a minute ago!"

"Nope, he's gone," said Tommy. "I saw him on the roof so I said hi and turned to tell Kouji, but he was gone by the time I refocused my vision towards the roof."

"Why are you here anyways Tommy?" interrupted Takuya. "There was a –MIDGET ENTRY PROHIBITED- sign on the door."

"Guess I was too short to read it," replied Tommy giving a shrug and turns to face Kouji. Several shuriken could be seen on the back of Tommy's big hat.

"We should hurry up and head home," said Kouji " I don't want to get involved in this. Besides we didn't even tell the police that Junpei died."

"Yea, he's still lying around somewhere on the front yard," said Zoe.

The group decided to pillage everything that seemed to have value to them in anyway from Junpei's house and went home. Nobody had noticed that Junpei's body was no longer where it was.

0-0-0

The next morning Takuya and Zoe decide to visit Kouji and discuss what had happened the night before. Zoë rings the doorbell and Kouji's stepmother opens the door.

"Hi Takuya and Zoë! Come in!" she ordered.

Takuya shuts the door behind him as Kouji's stepmother walks towards the kitchen. They walk up the stairs to the second floor to find that Kouji's room door was half opened. They walked in to see Kouji's desk and the back of the 40" monitor. They both walk around the desk to see Kouji dead with his face in the keyboard and half his body sprawled onto the table. Zoë screams and runs out of the room panicking, soon after the sound of human and wall colliding was heard. Takuya reaches into Kouji's jacket pocket and takes his wallet, then shoves his body off the table. As the body fell Takuya managed to yank off Kouji's bandana and unties and reties it around his neck.

'Now I'm cooler than you Kouji…' Takuya thought in his head while glaring down on the deceased Kouji Minamoto. Takuya had always known it was this bandana that made Kouji cooler than him throughout the series.

Kouji's body landed on its back so the 3 knives (2 in his back and one in his ass) went deeper into his body. Sounds of gushing blood could be heard. Takuya realizes the computer is still on so he sits down on the bloody chair to see that the monitor was completely covered in Kouji's clotted blood. Takuya notes a paintbrush besides the keyboard and that the brush was soaked in Kouji's blood. The murderer had taken his or her time covering the screen with blood. A thought suddenly hit Takuya, 'Why didn't they just turn off the monitor instead of painting over it?'

Takuya slowly peels the sheet of clotted blood from the monitor and sees that Kouji, before his death was looking up the Super deluxe platinum limited edition titanium plated back Yu-gi-oh card package. It says to include the cards of your dreams and the super-complex strategy card combo "–SUPER COMPLEX STRATEGY GUIDE NOT INCLUDED: FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF THE CARDS ARE ALL THERE- for only 17.99 ORDER NOW! Via ." Takuya in disbelief clicks on the link to '' and sees that the sites current 99 off sale item was the Super deluxe platinum limited edition titanium plated back Yu-gi-oh card package. Takuya eagerly moves the cursor to the "Display content" option but was interrupted by a sudden chill. He turns to see that the window was opened completely, but the glass had been smashed.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHO WOULD SMASH THE WINDOW AFTER THEY HAD OPENED IT ALREADY?" Takuya thought. He assumed this because there was also a crack in the glass on the unmovable window.

Takuya returns to his spot on the bloody chair and reengages with his earlier goal. Before he clicked the "Display content" button he realizes that he was on Kouji's computer so he minimizes the window and clicks on the Search button. He types in Zoë and a list of all the love letters he had send and received from/to Zoë, Takuya deletes them all and runs a search on the word Takuya and one file comes up –Takuya's death-. Takuya opens it up and laughed when all it said was – I'M GOING TO OWN HIM ON HIS BIRTHDAY WITH MY SUPER DELUXE PLATIUM LIMITED EDITION TITANIUM PLATED BACK YU-GI-OH CARD PACKAGE!!-. Zoë enters the room holding her head and walks towards Takuya. Takuya quickly closes his search and maximizes the reallyevil website.

"TAKUYA! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" yelled Zoë. "WHEN JUNPEI DIED IT WAS OK 'CAUSE HE WASN'T IMPORTANT BUT NOW KOUJI HAS BEEN SLAIN BY THE FORCES OF EVIL!"

"What the hell are you saying?" said Takuya "Are you saying that you know who killed Junpei and Kouji?!".

"It's not evil," said an ominous voice. "I was simply doing what I was told to do."

"You mean you would do what ever your master told you to do?" asked Takuya.

"Yes, if it will please my master then I will do it," replies the ominous voice.

"OH YEAH?" screams Takuya.

"Yes," the voice replies.

"WOULD YOU MURDER DAN GREEN IF YOU WERE ORDERED TO?" yells Takuya.

"…….." No reply was heard from the ominous voice. "That's going too far."

"HA! I KNEW IT!" shouts Takuya. "I knew that would."

"I'm leaving now," said the ominous voice. "I've made too much contact with you assholes, besides LEAVE DAN GREEN OUT OF THIS."

They felt the presence of the ominous voice fade.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" was all Zoë managed to come up with.

A/N: So much yelling in this chapter.


End file.
